Badoon
The Badoon are a reptilian alien species. They are notable for having a gender schism, resulting in two separate societies; the Brotherhood of Badoon (ruled by a 'Brother Royal') and the Sisterhood of Badoon (ruled by a Queen). The Brotherhood live on the planet Moord, while the Sisterhood reside on the Badoon homeworld of Lotiara (Capella II, also known as 'Swampworld'), 42.2 light years from Earth. The planet Sqazzl lies in Badoon space The Brotherhood's currency is called 'kreull'. History (Earth-616) The Badoon are older than the Kree and the Skrulls. There was a natural hatred between the two genders, and they fought each other in long gender wars. Eventually, the males won, placing the females in captivity. In time, the males developed technology and abandoned Lotiara, returning only when their mating drive made it necessary. The males became conquerors of worlds, while the females became pacifists, content to remain in peace on their homeworld and ignorant of the males' star-spanning empire. The Badoon control 37.5% of the Milky Way galaxy, are the interstellar empire closest to Earth, and the greatest alien threat to the future of Earth. Among the Brotherhood's conquest attempts are the Zen-Whoberis, and the extra-dimensional world of Polemachus. They have been known to form alliances with the Brood and the Kree. The Brotherhood of the Badoon is also a member of the Galactic Council (with the Skrulls, Kree, Shi'ar, Brood, Spartoi, & Annihilation Wave) and therefore works with their rival interstellar powers in dealing with threats to the Local Group of galaxies. Other timelines * Earth-691: the Badoon became the dominant power in the Milky Way, and waged wars of conquest across the galaxy. Earth fought a war with them in the 2990s until both Earth and its colonies were conquered in the year 3007. They were liberated by the intervention of the Sisterhood in 3014. * Earth-93112: the Badoon Master Ecclaw was one of the last survivors of the Intergalactic Alliance destroyed by the Magus who had conquered the universe which lays mostly in ruins and slaughtered most life. Ecclaw is best known as the mentor of the superhero Maxam. * Earth-6311: The Badoon as well as the Shi'ar, and the Universal Church of the Truth were not shown to have been conquered by Kang the Conqueror (his own reality). * Earth-93165: the Badoon along with the other interstellar powers were conquered by the Kree who establish their supremacy via the Omni-Wave Projector (which destroyed the Earth). Later a coalition of rebels from various alien races and surviving Avengers overthrew the fascist Kree * Earth-906: a cancerous plague unknowingly spread by the Kree Captain Mar-Vell devastated the known universe * Earth-90111: the fascist Terran empire of the sentient android Vision conquers the Skrulls, Kree, Shi'ar, Badoon, Rigellians, and Aakon * Earth-91955: the Badoon along with the rest of universe which was conquered by Thanos (with the Infinity Gauntlet), which turned it into a nightmarish reality of oppression, suffering, and human sacrifice to the cosmic aspect, Death Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Category:Defenders Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Misogynists Category:Pirates Category:Nemesis Category:Defilers Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mongers Category:X-Men Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains